A traditional beer pong game has a drawback that a make (that a ball lands in a cup is known as a “make”) cannot be automatically detected, which needs to be determined by a player with the naked eye. Therefore, when a player successfully lands a ball, the traditional beer pong game cannot automatically score like a common electronic game in the market, such that it cannot automatically play music or display an animation according to a make condition or a scoring result so as to evoke the ambience of game and enhance the fun of participating in the game. In order to solve this problem, a prior patent application (CN201610544425.8/HK16108165.4) of the same inventor discloses a beer pong game system having make detecting and automatic scoring functions, which enables automatic make detecting and scoring using a radio frequency identification (RFID) technology. The beer pong game system arranges an RFID reader and a plurality of RFID antennas with a game table and also provides a plurality of game cups affixed with button-type electronic tags at bottoms thereof as well as game balls inlaid with coiled electronic tags. The beer pong game system uses the RFID reader and RFID antennas to respectively detect the electronic tags in the game cups and game balls during each game round, thereby determining a relative position state between a game cup and a game ball to judge a make or not and meanwhile completing automatic scoring based on the number of makes and landing positions during each round and whether it is a first round (i.e., based on a landing mode).
It is seen that in the beer pong game system, the make detecting function and the automatic scoring function are synchronously and inseparably implemented; therefore, the beer pong game system does not have a score checking or error correcting function. Further, the beer pong game system that implements the make detecting function and the automatic scoring function synchronously and inseparably, although tallying with the habit of thinking of a common game player in implementation logic, has the following drawbacks: firstly, a coiled electronic tag inlaid inside a game ball has a blind point in measurement angle relative to a posture of an RFID antenna, such that make detection failure will be caused at a specific posture, which inevitably incurs a scoring error; secondly, the game ball is frequently in a moving state while the game cup is substantially in a static state, such that a circular electronic tag inlaid inside the game ball might be incidentally damaged due to factors such as impact or vibration, consequently losing the make detecting function and automatic scoring function, which will cause complete crash of the entire beer pong game system; thirdly, the RFID-based beer pong game automatic scoring system has a rather complex overall structure and a high cost; besides, it can only be applied to a dedicated ping pong game inlaid with an RFID electronic tag. Therefore, it is desired to provide a simplified version that may be directly applied to a common ping pong game with a low-cost scoring technology.